The 3 Keys of OZ
by AmethystRose13
Summary: Summary: Kay is the granddaughter of Dorothy and was captured by a tornado including her best friends Violet and Lily and landed at the Wonderful land of OZ, but there is a war going on and the Wicked Witch of the West is alive and well and they are the only ones who can help. Can they find the 3 Keys of OZ and fight the Witch, Can they save OZ and who is Kay's Grandfather?
1. Chapter 1: An Old Tale

**An Old Tale**

The Kansas sky never looks so beautiful until tonight. With Mother Nature wearing a dark blue dress that sparkles with diamonds was breathtaking. This makes it more special since I, Kay Emily Roselyn has just turn 16 today. And what a day it been of June 13, 2011.

(Flashback)

This morning my parents woke me up with the sounds of party horns, boy did that almost gave me a heart attack and yet I was happy for what they did. They also made breakfast in bed, but it was more of like desert in bed for I got a piece of my ice cream Birthday cake. It was delicious anyway. After that, I got cleaned and dressed. I looked at myself in a mirror, I was wearing a long sleeve purple top with blue jean and van shoes, and my long, dirty- blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Then just added a little bit of lip gloss, I don't really wear makeup since I have a natural look, the only things that where special about my look are my bright smile and my sparkling brown eyes and those are all I need.

When I was all done in my room I went downstairs but suddenly my heart thump out of my chest when I heard "Surprise" everyone shouted. "Wow thank you everyone!" I said. The party was a blast; my two best friends were there: Violet, the crazy yet loveable, and Lily, the kind of shy yet fun person. My parents, and of course my one and only favorite Grandma Dorothy. I think she around 70 but who cares she is still beautiful in my eyes with her rosy cheeks, her silver hair put up in an elegant bun, her smile and her sparkling brown eyes; like me not the hair part. After a few dancing and games it was present time: I got some new art supplies from my parents, a handmade bracelet from Violet, a new Taylor Swift Speak Now CD and My Grandma well she told me she'll give it later. Then we all had cake and as soon the sun hit the sack the party was over and my friends went home.

(End of Flashback)

Today was the best day ever and to top it off the sky was the best night as I look out from my bedroom window with my PJs on. It was so peaceful and quiet until "Knock, Knock" I heard and it was Grandma. "Grandma why are you up? It like 11:00 a clock at night!" I asked quietly since my folks were asleep. "Well I just wanted to see what my favorite granddaughter is up to" she said. "Grandma I'm your only granddaughter" I said then laughed. "I know" she said and smiled, then walked up to me to give me a kiss on the cheek then looks up the sky with me. "I never seen such a beautiful night like this in a long time" Grandma said.. Then I had a thought "Hey Grandma I know I'm a little old for this but can you tell me your story about you and grandpa?" I asked. She gave me smiled and said "Of course and you are never too old for a little story sweetie" I climbed into the bed and turn on my bed lamp, and then she sat on the edge of the bed and started to tell her story.

"Well it was a long time ago when I was around 16; I was living at the farm Auntie Em, Uncle Henry, my dog Toto, and 3 of my good friends who worked at the farm. I sometimes get into trouble around the farm and that wicked Miss Gulch, but I had some happy times too. Then one day I visited a different yet wonderful place and then I met the love of my life, your Grandpa. He was a nice looking fellow, I can't quite remember much except his sky blue eyes like you mother's. We weren't in love at first we were best friends, but he wasn't my only friend there was Nick and Lionel. We had some good times and I never forget those precious memories. As we grew up things changed like that one day as me and grandpa were walking outside the clear, sparkling night sky like the one tonight, as we were walking he then stop, turned to me and kiss me. It was like the fourth of July as we kissed and then he told me he loves me. After that we started going out. When I was around 20, One night he took me out on a night picnic, it was so romantic, and then he gone on one knee and asked me if I would be his wife, I was speechless that all I could do was kiss him to reply. I was so happy that I went back to Kansas but to only find a broken down farm that was a nasty work of a twister. I was heartbroken, but I knew in my heart they are all happy and blessed for me. After I got back with my love, we got married. A few years later your mother was born. Now she was a miracle baby because we didn't think we can have babies because of your grandpa conditions, but it didn't matter. We could have been happier, but that all changed one day when a war happened. Your Grandpa knew it wasn't safe for your mother and me, so he wanted us to go back to where I was from. I didn't want to leave him since I love him with all my heart, he did too but all he gave me was an emerald, heart shape necklace as his token of his love and told me that he will always be in my heart. We left but the war never did, so years past and still I never saw your grandpa since the separation but I know he is still alive and one day the war will be over."

"That story never gets old, but I'm sad about what happen and that I never got to see him." I said sadly "I know that one day you will get to see him." she said. "But how will I know it's him?" I asked. "You'll know." She answered. "Now I suppose you want your birthday present?" "Yeah I do what is it Grandma?" I asked. She smiled and then she handed me a small silver box, I opened and I gasp, it was Grandma's Emerald Heart shaped necklace that Grandpa gave her. "Grandma I ... I are you sure you want to give me your necklace? I asked "I am sure and don't worry I still have your Grandpa in my heart and I'm sure he happy that I gave it to you." She said "Well" she said then got off my bed; she took the necklace from me and put on my bed side drawer. "Goodnight sweetie, love you.' She said and kisses me on the cheek "Love you too." I said. She turned off my lamp and then she walked out of my bedroom and closed the door. After she left, I got my necklace off the drawer and look at it. It was such a beautiful necklace even in the dark it shines so clear. "She must really miss him to take care of this all these years." I thought. I put the necklace back where it was, tuck myself in and took off to dream land.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishes and Nightmares

**Wishes and Nightmares**

(In the Living Room)

"You gave her your Necklace Mother?" Hayley ask. "Yes I did Hayley" Dorothy said. She was sitting in her favorite chair right by the window of the room. "I think it's time for her to have it dear, I just feel like it was the right thing to do". She said to her Daughter who was sitting on the couch across the room. "But mother it your most prized possession"! "It the only thing from Dad, it been years since we last saw him". Hayley exclaim. "I am aware but I still have him in my heart Honey". She said "Mom I know we told her to never talk about Dad, but I think she will ask the questions again about where were from like when she was little". Hayley said. "That Necklace is important; do you think she will find the answer to the War"? She asked. "Is that what you worried about"? Dorothy sighs "I don't know, but we mustn't tell her". She said with regret in her voice. She knew that they can't keep this from Kay. Her father doesn't know much of the information, but he believed them. "Mother I really don't want to keep this from her". "I just wish the war was over so it can be safe for her and all of us. And also to reunite our family completely". She said with hopefulness, yet knowing it can't be till the war is over. "But you know how she can be; she'll probably wait for a tornado and risk her life to save Oz that I love". She said "Well you're not the only one mother". Hayley said "I just wish that Dad would be able to be with us again". She said almost tearfully and hurt as tears are about to form from her eyes. "So do I my Hayley". The old woman was also about to cry as she was thinking of her lost love, wishing she can reunite with him in open arms. Also wishing that one day her granddaughter would be able to see her grandfather. She looks out the window at the sparkling diamonds hoping to see her husband's Blue eyes up there and to see that there is still hope. She made a small smile. She looked back at her daughter "There is still hope Hayley". She said with a little enthusiasm in her voice. Hayley looked back at her mother, tears still lingers on her face. But by the looks of Dorothy's face she knew she just can't give up. She gave a small smile, then walked to her and gave her a hug. "I hope so" she said as she lets go out of the embrace. "I think I'll go to bed mother". She said "Sweet dreams Hayley, Love you". Dorothy said as she watched her daughter go up the stairs. "Love you too mom". Hayley said, and then continued to go up the stairs to get a good night rest and dream of reuniting with her father again.

(Kay's Dream)

_She was surrounded by a reddish, orange mist. Around a field where it seem to be a flower field. But she can only see the dead plants that are now black and dried up. She continued to walk through, that when she saw something yellow ahead. She walked a little faster, eager to see what was over there. She then saw that the yellow was a brick road. But it was crumbled on some parts. Kay was sure she heard about a yellow brick road like her Grandmothers stories. She started to walk on the broken road. As she walked she heard some screeching sounds as if it belongs to monkeys. She was right on the nose only as she looks up she gasp. She started running away from the fleet. As she was running she gotten further, she suddenly spotted broken emerald buildings. "The Emerald City" Kay gasped. She didn't see where she was going that she tripped on one of the broken yellow bricks. As she was on the ground she saw a person, not just any person a straw man. She came closer to the man and when she did, she turned him around to look at his face. His eyes were almost open but she could see they were blue. "Dorothy?" the straw man silently asks. Kay was about to answer but the man turned into a horrible group of crows. "AHHHHHHH" _Kay woke up.

Whew Sorry if this took so long i been busy with school and thinking how I continue on so enjoy. Note: I'm a little bad a writing so if i made some mistakes I'm sorry and Hope u understand.


	3. Chapter 3: Storms

**Storm**

Grey aroma was covers the sun's bright and warm glow. The winds were brewing around. People around town can tell that there might be a twister on its way. Downin the Roselyn's household. Harold was cooking breakfast while Hayley was helping out her mother with supplies for the twister shelter just in case since the look ofthe weather. While things were going on downstairs, Kay was getting dress.

"That was a terrible nightmare I ever had". She thought as I brushing my hair into a pony tail. "Those images are still burned in my head and also questioned me". As I put the brush down on my dresser and looked at the mirror. I was simply wearing a dark purple, shoulder off sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, my favorite white sneakers and Grandmother's necklace. I ask that question to myself as I hold the heart piece of the necklace. "Who was he?"

"KAY BREAKFAST!" Dad's yell got me back to reality. "Coming!" I yelled back, picked up my cell phone, put it in my pocket and head for the door. Walking down the steps I notice the weather. "Hey Dad is there going to be a storm coming"? I asked. "Possibly Sugar Plum". Dad said, with a smile he add "Don't worry Kay if it happens, you know the drill". That all he said and I just took a seat at the table and eat my breakfast he prepared.

Not long till Ma and Grandma came back from outside and join for breakfast. As we were eating Mom ask "So how my 16 year old sweetie pie doing"? I put my fork down and and thinking "Might as well tell them". Gave a sigh and said "Good I guess, just had a bad dream last night". Grandma stopped eating. "What was it dear?" She asks. I gave another sigh and started to explain. "Grandma do you remember the stories you told me?" She simply nodded with a small smile and mentions me to continue. "Well I was in a land just like Grandma Stories". Both my parents also stopped eating and hear what I dreamt last night. "The land was dead, the skies were red, a flower field was all dried up. Then I saw a broken road made out of yellow bricks". Before I continued Mom and Grandma had a worry looks on their faces. "And I also saw a building made out of emeralds and it looks broken down as well". Grandma's eyes were getting a little more worried. Mom saw this. "Well go on sweetie, Grandma just can't believe what she hearing as I am right Mother?" She asks. Grandma shook her head and gave a small smile but silently nodded. "Well to continue on I saw a bunch of monkeys with wings!" I exclaim. Then I was going to tell them something I might get an answer out of "Then I saw a man lying around, and I crawled to him. As I came closer to him and turned him over to see his face, he was nothing but a straw man but with blue eyes like …like yours Mom". I starred at her. But she just looked away, seems to be ashamed. I gave a stern yet soft face "Then he asks if I was Dorothy". I sat silent, so did my Mom and Grandmother.

Then my Dad just got up and gathers our plates. "Well Sugar Plum that was an interesting nightmare you have there". He said. "You gals can go hang in the living room and I'll clean up". With that said we did. As I sat on the chair, while Grandma and Mom sat on the couch. We were all silent for a moment. "Guys does my dream has a connection with where my Grandfather is and the stories you told me Grandma?" I ask.

Grandma didn't answer me. Then I ask Mom. "Mom?" She gave a sigh and told me in a voice as if someone is hurt or really sick "Sweetie, what you dreamt last night was just a nightmare, it has nothing to do with Grandpa." Then "WHERE IS HE THEN?!" I yelled. I couldn't hold it longer, all these years I keep answering them this question and no answer and last night's dream might have giving me a clue on where he might be. Grandma finally looks at my way. "Honey don't yell", with a look of sad, concern. Then I said "Sorry but it…it's just why you guys won't tell me where he is"! "I know you guys know where he is, what is it?" I asked with a little annoyance with slightly added anger. "Is he a criminal, a jail breaker or an alcoholic?" "Sweetie." Grandma asks in a gentle voice, never mad or with anger, always gentle. "He is not any of those horrible characters, he is a very nice gentleman but I'm sorry we can't tell you". A sad expression planted on her face, also showing regrets. "Sighs, I just don't get it, why are you guys hiding information of my own Grandpa that I never met and what with all this war talk he in?" I asked annoyed "I mean what war, the only war is in some other country but you guys act like if its somewhere else like a different planet, and what war last for about 40 years?" "Honey…we're sighs" my mother sighs "We're only doing this to protect you and your grandfather himself." She said. "So YOU DO KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I shouted "I'm getting tired of this now WHERE IS HE?!" frustrated and nearly in tears, I never act this way and it just been bottled me inside of me too long. "Honey I'm sorry but we…" "NO if you won't tell me, fine." I started to walk out to the door and ran away to my secret spot, with tears sliding off. "KAY!" Mom yelled from the doorway, but I didn't stop, just keep running. "Give her time Hayley." Dorothy said. Hayley gave a frustrated sigh, "I sure hope she comes back and know we're only doing this because we love her". She said. Dorothy gave a sad smile "She will know when she figures it out". They both turned around , but didn't notice the clouds turning to a dark grey and in the far sight a twister was coming their way.

Wow i finally finish this Ch, well what you guys think? In the next Ch we will visit OZ just to let you guys know.


End file.
